


Power Play

by GhostDetective



Series: Role Reversal [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Class Differences, Closeted Character, Crack, Eroticomedy, Forbidden Love, Humour, M/M, Ridiculous, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Thomas has been at the mercy of the Crawleys for years, now he's turning the tables.





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of the utterly ridiculous Bottom Matthew Trilogy that snowballed into a ten part smutfest. This part is a bridge that develops the 'story'line and introduces an element that leads us, and our lovers, into part three. As always, it's best enjoyed if you don't take it too seriously and I hope you enjoy it. :)

Matthew headed upstairs after another tedious meeting about the future of the estate. It was late and Lord Grantham had spot the past hour lecturing him without pausing about the ridiculous investments that he was planning to make. Luckily, Lady Mary had been paying more attention than Matthew and had nipped some of Lord Grantham’s more ludicrous ideas in the bud. Matthew’s mind had been elsewhere, specifically on Thomas who was waiting for him upstairs. He was grateful that they’d helped Molesley to get a job at the local school, Molesley got to follow his dreams, Matthew got to follow his heart and Thomas got to follow Matthew to bed every night and make him see stars. If any of the Crawleys had noticed Matthew crossing his legs and shifting distractedly, they didn’t remark upon it. Matthew got to his room and went inside, closing the door with a sigh. Safe at last. 

He opened his eyes and saw Thomas standing by his wardrobe, wearing one of Matthew’s dinner jackets, his handsome form reflected in the mirror. Matthew locked the door, smiling fondly.  
“You know,” he purred, “if anyone else had tried on their employer’s clothes, they’d be out on their ear.” He reached Thomas and wound his arms around his waist, kissing his neck.  
“But I’m not anyone else.” Thomas smirked. “I’m your Valet.”  
“True.” Matthew’s eyes met Thomas’ in their reflection. “And it is rather sexy seeing you wearing my clothes.”  
“I’ve had an idea.” Thomas said, his fingers running up and down Matthew’s arms.  
“Oh?” Matthew responded, smirking, his body already reacting.  
“I’m going to fuck you, Matthew Crawley.”  
Matthew’s eyes darkened in the mirror and he felt himself getting instantly hard.  
“I’m going to fuck you, and by the end of it, you will be my servant.”  
Matthew’s trousers were painfully tight, his breathing shallow.  
“Is that so?”  
“Mmm…” Thomas ground against him and Matthew’s eyes drifted closed, a soft whimper escaping. Thomas laughed as he pulled away. Matthew opened his eyes, now laughing himself.  
“You’re a brazen man, Barrow.”  
“We’ll see.” Thomas pulled Matthew into a passionate kiss as he led him towards the bed, both of them tugging at each other’s clothes, until they fell onto it. They touched every inch of skin they could reach and Thomas rolled on top of Matthew.  
“Lay back, Matthew.”  
Matthew lay on the bed and let Thomas’ hands and mouth explore him freely, Thomas’s fingers teased at Matthew’s nipples and his mouth dipped down to join them. Matthew chuckled, he knew Thomas was just teasing him, so he enjoyed the sensations as Thomas’ playful mouth caressed and tickled him. Then he felt Thomas tugging his shorts down, throwing them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He heard the lid of a bottle open and felt a now familiar slickness as Thomas toyed with his entrance, tracing him, but not entering. Matthew wriggled.  
“Thomas.”  
“Hmm?” Thomas replied, casually circling Matthew and smiling as though he was doing nothing more than helping Matthew chose a pair of cufflinks.  
“I… Uh…”  
“What is it, Mr Crawley?” He smiled innocently.  
“I need you to- _Ooh!_ ”  
Matthew’ eyes widened as Thomas slipped his finger inside him, wiggling it and making Matthew squirm.  
“Like this?”  
“Yes.” Matthew panted.  
Thomas laid a kiss on the joint of each of Matthew’s inner thighs, close enough for it to tantalise, but just short of where Matthew needed it to feel really good. He smirked and Matthew pouted.  
“Tease.”  
Thomas smirked and added a second finger. Matthew bit his lip and started to writhe as Thomas’ fingers looked for that place that made Matthew come undone. Matthew gave a strangled cry as Thomas found it. Thomas smirked triumphantly. He massaged the area until Matthew was moaning and quivering with lust. Then he suddenly stopped. Mathew’s eyes flew open.  
“Why did you stop?”  
“We can’t have you getting too excited, or it will be over too quickly.” Thomas answered, but he had a mischievous gleam to his eyes that told Matthew that he wasn’t done yet. Thomas’ bowed his head and used the very tip of his tongue to gently tease Matthew’s bollocks. Matthew whimpered.  
“Oh, Thomas… _Ooh!_ ”  
Thomas laughed and started to move his fingers again, slowly massaging Matthew, gradually getting quicker.  
“Mmm… Thomas…. _Ah!_ ” Matthew felt himself getting harder, yet he knew that Thomas was still only teasing him. He needed Thomas to hurry up!  
“Thomas… I…I need…”  
Thomas stopped moving and looked up.  
“Yes?” Thomas looked at him, eyes innocent, but failing to conceal a grin. Matthew tried to grind down on Thomas’ fingers, why did he have to stop!?  
“Thomas!”  
Thomas tongued a few drops of precum from Matthew’s cock and his head fell back with a whine. Thomas laughed, kissing Matthew’s hardness.  
“Thomas, this isn’t fu- _fuck!_ "  
Matthew cursed as Thomas’s lips closed around him. As Thomas’ head bobbed, Matthew felt like his whole body was buzzing with pleasure, and as Thomas' crooked his fingers, Matthew began to writhe on the bed, he was close… so close… so very…  
Thomas pulled back and stopped again.  
“Thomas, please! I can’t… I need… Thomas!”  
Thomas smirked and wiggling his fingers. Matthew squirmed desperately.  
“Let me cum! Please, Thomas!”  
“No.” Thomas smiled.  
“Thomas!?”  
Thomas’ fingers resumed their torment. Matthew couldn’t take any more.  
“Please, Thomas, please! I’ll do anything! I beg of you! Please!”  
“Please, _M’lord_.”  
Matthew gave Thomas an incredulous look, then Thomas gave a merciless twist of his fingers and Matthew practically screamed.  
“Please! M’lord! Please!!”  
Thomas smirked triumphantly pulling his fingers out.  
“Of course.”  
Thomas crawled on top of Matthew and, having lubricated himself, now entered Matthew and Matthew’s head hit the pillow with a deep moan. Thomas knew they didn’t have long, so he set a brutal pace that had Matthew wrapping his legs around him and bucking wildly. Thomas was merciless and Matthew cried out in pleasure as he orgasmed so intensely, that he nearly passed out from the high of it. Thomas took only a few more thrusts, before he too came. 

Thomas pulled out and lay on the bed next to Matthew, both panting hard.  
“That… Was cruel.”  
Thomas smirked, propping himself up on his side.  
“Well, you didn’t exactly hate it, I seem to recall you were begging for it.”  
Matthew swatted his arm playfully, mirroring Thomas position.  
“I can’t believe you had me calling you ‘M’lord.’” Matthew laughed, now stroking a pattern on Thomas’ arms with his fingers. “It’s… Rather hot.”  
“Matthew Crawley, getting off on calling his servant ‘M’lord,’ you’re a kinky sod, aren’t you?”  
Matthew spluttered incredulously.  
“You made me do it!”  
“You enjoyed it, though.”  
“I did, I enjoyed it immensely.” Matthew snuggled against Thomas.  
“Enough to try a bit of role play?”  
Matthew looked up and met Thomas’ eyes with a curious smile.  
“What did you have in mind?”  
Thomas smirked.  
“You’ll see.”  
He leaned forward and kissed Matthew again.


End file.
